loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Archons (SD)
"We are the children of the storms-- we are one with the storms and its fury." Description Figures of interesting and seemingly oblivious nature. They are the descendants of the storms themselves-- they flock wherever the clouds guide them to. Thye use the scars of the lightning strikes asconduits to and from the surface world, almost like portals to and from the clouds. History In the rise of Agnoth's reign, the Archons were the guardians of the Outlands-- forbidden landscapes that prevented the outside creatures from breaching to the inner worlds and also kept some of the insiders away from the outside influences. They were sentient and also very brash, as their lord was. They were guided by the heart war, but they also knew how to control their outbreaks. Important Settlements The archons have colonized in the City of Clouds, Atnitine. Society The storm archons live in small clusters, always keeping check on each individual and checking that their conduitivity is intact. This is their ability to cross between the clouds and the surface world. Without it, they are either stranded in the chaos of the storms or caught in the wilderness of the surface world. Conduitivity decides one's status within their society. Those with high conduitivity are the leaders of their groups and mentors for the younger scholars. Sometimes, conduitivity is lost by an stripping it from individuals who have commited terrible acts or have rebelled against the ideals of the society. Sometimes, even the highest ranking may lose their conduitivity by falling victim to corruption. The archons have learned to study the surface world below-- the stormclouds serve as observation points for them to track changes and study patterns for the Templars (loremasters) to transform into vast maps of massive detail. They will never take slavery as a way of life and will always accept visitors with kind dispositions. Those who exemplify any sort of malicious or threatening dispositions or who went against their ideals are considered enemies to the Archon's society. Guardians The Guardian Archons are powerful, sentient figures who exemplify their devotion to their people and offer protection against the force that would undo their nature. They work in sync with the people and the storms to defend the archons from collapse and corruption. Templars The Templar Archons (or Loremasters) are the keepers of the knowledge of the world at large-- they create vital maps of the world to track changes and calculate patterns in the balance of the world. They keep a vast library of this knowledge hidden away so that only those who are willing to discover the great webs of the world can see change before their eyes. Names Children of the Storms, Storm Sentinels, Beacons of Civility, Sky People Stats Average Height: 7' 3" Average Weight: Varies Ability Scores: '''+2 Dexterity; +2 Constitution or Wisdom '''Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: '''Low-light '''Languages: Common, Primordial Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Insight Conduitivity: Storm archons gain a +1 bonus to their next skill check when they use actions that aids other allies (this bonus increases by 1 if the ally affected is another storm archon). Spark of Divinity: Whenever a storm archon uses a daily attack power, each adjacent ally gains a +1 bonus to AC and one other defense of their choice until the start of the archon's next turn. Lightning Step: Storm Archons can use Lightning Step as an encounter power. Sample Member Most archons that one would encounter would the the Guardian archons-- powerful figures who offer their devotion to protect their beliefs and their wealth of knowledge, which the Loremasters take good care of. Category:Races Category:Races (SD)